Eric Harris
Eric David Harris (April 9, 1981 - April 20, 1999) was an American high school senior who, along side Dylan Klebold, commited the Columbine High School massacre. The pair killed 13 people and injured 24 others. The two proceeded to commit suicide in the library at 12:08PM, where they had killed 10 of their victims. The attack was the deadliest ever perpetrated against an American high school. Psychological analysis In April 2009, Professor Aubrey Immelman, Ph.D of the College of Saint Benedict and Saint John's University, published a book, Columbine: A True Crime Story; A Victim, the Killers and the Nation’s Search for Answers, which includes a personality profile of Eric Harris, based on journal entries and personal communication. Immelman's profile believes the materials suggested behavior patterns consistent with a "... pathological narcissistic personality disorder with antisocial and borderline features, along with some paranoid traits, and unconstrained aggression". The report notes that such a profile should not be construed as a direct psychiatric diagnosis, which is based on face-to-face interviews, formal psychological testing, and collection of collateral information. Although early media reports attributed the shootings to a desire for revenge on the part of Harris and Klebold for bullying that they received, subsequent psychological analysis indicated Harris and Klebold harbored serious psychological problems. According to Dave Cullen, Harris, who conceived the attacks, was a "cold-blooded, predatory psychopath" and an intelligent, charming liar with "a preposterously grand superiority complex, a revulsion for authority and an excruciating need for control". In Cullen's assessment, Harris lacked remorse or empathy for others, and sought to punish them for their perceived inferiority. According to Principal Frank DeAngelis, Harris was "the type of kid who, when he was in front of adults, he'd tell you what you wanted to hear." According to Robert Hare, one of the psychologists consulted by the FBI about Harris and Klebold, the media focused on the hatred exhibited by Harris' journal and web site, and interpreted this as an indication that the killings were motivated by revenge. Hare says, "Unlike psychotic individuals, psychopaths are rational and aware of what they are doing and why. Their behavior is the result of choice, freely exercised." In analyzing the pages of enraged writings in Harris' journals, Hare concludes the writings are not an expression of anger stemming from being ostracized or bullied, but are indicative of a deep superiority complex that seeks to punish the entire human race for its inferiority. Says Hare, "It's more about demeaning other people." According to Supervisory Special Agent Dwayne Fuselier, the FBI's lead Columbine investigator and a clinical psychologist, Harris exhibited a pattern of grandiosity, contempt, and lack of empathy or remorse, distinctive traits of psychopaths that Harris concealed through deception. Fuselier adds that Harris engaged in mendacity not merely to protect himself, as Harris rationalized in his journal, but also for pleasure, as seen when Harris expressed his thoughts in his journal regarding how he and Klebold avoided prosecution for breaking into a van. Other leading psychiatrists concur that Harris was a psychopath suffering from co-morbid narcissistic personality disorder and borderline personality disorder with antisocial and paranoid features. Category:List Category:Article stubs Category:Male Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Gunman Category:Terrorists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyer Category:Serial Killer Category:Anarchist Category:Child Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Sociopath Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Extremists Category:Nihilists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Completely Insane Category:Weapon Dealer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Barbarians Category:Eco Terrorists Category:Bombers Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Misanthropes Category:Anti-Religious Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Knifemen Category:Modern Villains Category:Outright Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Social Darwinist Category:Fascists Category:Evil Genius Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Notoriety Seeker Category:People with narcissistic personality disorder Category:People with borderline personality disorder Category:Mature Category:Anti-Natalists Category:School Shooters Category:Spoiled Brats